This is an open label pilot study to assess the safety, tolerance and efficacy of hyperimmune egg yolks (IGX-CP) in patients with AIDS and Cryptosporidial diarrhea. Progress report and summary of data: The investigators are in the process of analysing their data. Approximately 25% of patients had a favorable response. They also identified the maximally tolerated dose of IGX. The investigators are in the process of preparing a manuscript for publication describing these results.